1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard engaging structure for a portable computer, and in particular to a keyboard engaging structure capable of hiding a keyboard fixing unit, which fixes a keyboard to a main body, and facilitating the upgrading of a certain unit such as a module, etc.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional notebook PC (Personal Computer), and FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating a part of a conventional notebook PC.
As shown therein, the conventional notebook PC includes a main body 10, and a cover 20 tiltably engaged to a portion of the main body 10 for covering the upper portion of the main body 10.
A keyboard 30 is installed on the upper portion of the main body 10, and a display unit 21 is installed at an inner side of the cover 20.
A module type modem card 40, a memory 50 and a CPU 60 are installed inside the main body 10 below the keyboard 30 for performing various functions. These parts may be upgraded or changed.
In the conventional notebook PC, a part exchange portion (not shown) (e.g., a removable piece) is formed on a bottom portion or a lateral surface of the notebook PC, so that a certain part is installed via the part exchanging portion (not shown).
However, in the conventional notebook PC, parts are not easily exchanged or upgraded via the part exchanging portion (not shown). The strength and design of the notebook PC may be affected by the part exchanging portion (not shown).
Therefore, recently, as shown in FIG. 2, the keyboard 30 is detachable from the keyboard 30 so that it is possible to easily install or exchange a certain part after removing the keyboard 30.
In other words, the modem card 40, the memory 50 and the CPU 60 are installed below the keyboard 30, so that it is possible to upgrade a certain part by removing the keyboard 30.
Conventionally, a certain knob (not shown) or latch (not shown) is installed at the main body 10 for thereby fixing the keyboard 30, so that the keyboard 30 is not disengaged from the main body 10 after the above-described parts are installed.
FIG. 3 illustrates a conventional keyboard engaging structure for a notebook PC. As shown therein, a protrusion 31 is formed at one side of the keyboard 30, and a groove 11 for receiving the protrusion 31 therein is formed at the main body 10. A latch 12, which is movable along the groove 11, is formed to prevent the protrusion 31 from escaping from the groove 11 by supporting the protrusion 31.
In the above-described conventional keyboard engaging structure for a notebook PC, the keyboard 30 is fixed to the main body 10 using the latch 12.
The above-described construction will be explained in detail. The modem card 40, the memory 50 and the CPU 60 are installed in the interior of the main body 10, and then the keyboard 30 is installed at the main body 10.
At this time, the protrusion 31 of the keyboard 30 is placed into the groove of the main body 10, and then the latch 12 is moved to contain the upper portion of the protrusion 31 of the keyboard 30. In this manner, the engaging operation of the keyboard 30 is completed.
When disengaging the keyboard 30 from the main body 10, the above-described operation is performed in the reverse sequence.
However, in the conventional keyboard engaging structure for a notebook PC, it is difficult to install a keyboard at the main board. In addition, since an engaging structure is formed on the upper portion of the keyboard deck, a good design of the notebook PC cannot be obtained.
In addition, when disengaging the keyboard from the main body, the locked state is unlocked by moving the small latch, and the keyboard is typically removed using an additional special tool. When re-engaging the keyboard, it is difficult to locate a small size latch.